Enamorados
by LaSraDarcy
Summary: Reto a la carta. Diferentes formas de vivir en San valentín. Una vez a él se le ocurrió besarla, simplemente se le antojó. Ella trató de concinarle. Una declaración y más. Totalmente Taiora!
1. Beso

**Reto a la carta.**  
#_1 Beso_  
Claim: Tai / Sora  
**Notas de Autor:** Sí, aquí estoy rápido, con el Taiora. No quiero atrasarme, debo aprovechar una de las últimas semanas con tiempo libre. ¡Estoy tan triste!  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

**BESO**

Quizá era el ambiente él que lo había obligado a hacer eso.

Ver los globos en forma de corazón.

Mirar los ramos de flores.

Observar los osos de peluche, los chocolates.

Y sobre todo, analizar a la pareja de enamorados. Definitivamente el ambiente de romance era un gran factor. Pero, ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Sentía que había algo más ahí. ¿Qué todos andaban de rojo?

El rojo es pasión. ¿No?

Lo que tenía en mente era, el ambiente romántico y la pasión.

Tai, consideraba que era un simple juego.

Simplemente se le antojó.

Se le antojó darle un beso a Sora.

Porque después de todo, era catorce de febrero.

* * *

_Los digielegidos estaban reunidos en una cafetería, en la que se solían reunir, los fines de semana o en las fechas especiales. Era una gran cafetería que tenía un ambiente hogareño y confortable. Transmitía tranquilidad, además de que las galletas que ofrecían eran deliciosas._

_Tai observó a las parejas de novios que rodeaban el lugar. Unas se daban pequeños besos, otras estaban demasiado acarameladas y todos se miraban absolutamente felices. Analizó con la mirada a sus Matt, el semblante de su mejor amigo era igual o hasta mejor que el de las otras personas, el lucía más que feliz a lado de Mimi. Lo mismo pasaba con Hikari y con Takeru. Ambos se miraban enamoradísimos. Y ni qué se diga de Miyako y Ken. Siempre tomados de la mano y sonriéndo. _

_En cambio, él estaba solo._

—_Lamento la tardanza chicos —les saludó Sora —¡Feliz San Valentín a todos!_

_La pelirroja también había llegado sola, cargaba una enorme bolsa, él supuso que serían todos los obsequios y detalles que había recibido en el transcurso de el día. _

_Tai se mordió el labio inferior y pensó "¿Por qué no?" _

_Miró que la pelirroja empezaba a saludar a uno por uno y les daba dulces a cada quién. Cuando llegó el turno de Taichi. Sora se acercó para saludarle con un beso en la mejilla. Ella no contaba con la maniobra del moreno, que al notar que ésta estaba cerca de hacer contacto con su mejilla, el moreno giró su cabeza para que los labios de ambos se encontraran. Dejando sorprendidos a todos y sobre todo a Sora._

_Tai pensaba que sería un beso corto. Pero no fue así, inclusive él también resultó sorprendido, al notar que quería llegar más allá de un ligero roce. Inconcientemente tomó con sus manos el rostro de la pelirroja, que estaba rígida, pare evitar que se alejara de él. Y empezó a mover sus labios, sintió cómo el cuerpo de la chica iba soltándose lentamente y los labios de la misma fueron tomando ritmo, el ritmo que él quisiera._

_Ambos estaban encerados en una burbuja, lejos de la realidad. Los demás no decían nada, miraban aturdidos la escena. _

_Sora se sentía feliz, aunque al principio la tomó por sorpresa, besar a Tai, fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar en este día. Porque ella tenía sed, sed de los labios de Tai, había estado almacenando las ganas de besarlo desde hace mucho y tiempo y por fin lo estaba haciendo. Por eso disfrutaba el beso y se sentía atrapada a ellos, no quería soltarlos. Miles de sensaciones invadieron su cuerpo. El moreno, por su parte, jamás pensó que sentiría lo que estaba sientiendo, placer, placer de besar a la pelirroja, placer de tocar sus labios, placer al poder profundizar el beso._

_El mundo se detuvo por unos instantes._

—_Eres idiota —le dijo Sora volviendo a la realidad._

_La pelirroja estaba más que sonrojada. En el fondo la pelirroja pedía más, pero no de esa manera._

_Al no tener respuesta de Tai... Salió fúrica del lugar._

_

* * *

_

—Bien Tai... ¿Qué fue eso? —se animó a decir Mimi, al sacudir su cabeza para salir del trance.

—No lo sé —se llevó su mano a la frente.

—Eres un idiota —habló Matt.

—No creí que fura malo.

—¿No sentiste nada hermano? —Hikari, tenía la esperanza de que Tai, por una vez en su vida se fijara más allá.

—Sentí algo raro —respondió —me dejé llevar por un impulso. Pero luego no quería pararlo.

—¿No sentiste mariposas?, ¿Escalofríos? —se oyó la voz chillona de Mimi —¿Algo? ¿Vamos que sientes por Sora?

Tai guardó silencio. Y siento la mirada de reproche de Matt y la de enojo por parte de sus amigos. Que le habían pedido que se pusiera en los zapatos de Sora, que pensara en ella y que por primera vez dejara de actuar cómo idiota y escuchara bien su interior.

—Lo haré más fácil —detalló Izzy —¿Quieres a Sora cómo una amiga? —ironizó, pero Tai no comprendió eso.

—Sí.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberla besado?

—No.

—¿Quieres volver a hacerlo?

—Sí.

—Ahí lo tienes —habló el superior —Hiciste mal Tai. Pero algo bueno se puede sacar de esto. Si quieres volver a besarla, tienes que decir que la quieres más que una amiga.

—Pero no la entiendo.

En verdad que era lento. Ese comentarió provocó que todos se dieran una palmada en la frente. Buscaban la forma de que a Tai le entrara algo en la cabeza tan dura que tenía.

—¿Por qué crees que salió huyendo? —le dijo Matt bruscamente —¿Será que ella siente lo mismo que tú?

* * *

Ahí estaba.

Tai lo entendió.

Sora lo quería.

Él también la quería.

La besó.

¿Eso estaba mal?

Cómo sea. Tenía que decirle todo lo que siente.

Ahora estaba ahí, sujetando un ramo de flores. Tenía unos veite minutos frente a la puerta del departamento de Sora, pero no se atrevía a tocar ¿Qué iba a decirle? y ¿Cómo?

Gracias a sus amigos había comprendido que había actuado erróneamente, por los sentimientos de la pelirroja. Pero que podía enmendarlo. Pero, era una lástima que su valor haya desaparecido. Las palabras simplemente no fluían. No podía mover su mano para tocar el timbre. Estaba estupefacto.

Tampoco podía retroceder. Su estúpido aparato locomotor no funcionaba. Estaba ahí, quieto. Cargando un ramo de flores y sin poder moverse. Tamaño de imbécil que era.

La puerta se abrió y su mirada se cruzó con la de la pelirroja. Que abrió completamente los ojos al verlo ahí, pero luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño al verlo. Tai al ver esa reacción, inconcientemente le extendió su brazo para darle el ramo de flores. Ella sonrió en el interior, pero no lo demostró, solo lo tomó.

—Si crees que con esto te salvarás, te equivocas —le dijo aún molesta.

Era un duelo de miradas. Tai trataba de decifrar lo que quería decirle la pelirroja, a traves de sus ojos. Pero estaba tan nervioso que fue en vano. Trató de decir algo, pero simplemente no pudo, las palabras se le fueron de la boca. Solo soltó un raro sonido.

Sora lo miraba, estaba parado frente a ella. Estaba nervioso, lo sabía por su expresión. También notó que abrió repetidamente la boca para decir algo, pero no podía. Pero ella estaba firme en su posición, el ramo de rosas no funcionaría hasta al menos oir una disculpa. Por lo menos eso, ella ignoraría sus sentimientos con tal de seguir siendo amiga de él.

Mantuvieron las miradas por un buen rato.

Hasta que Tai, se animó a besarla otra vez. Ella no trató de zafarse, se dejó querer.

Al sentir que sus labios chocaron, se perdió en ese mágico mundo, en donde Tai la besaba tan apasionadamente.

—Te quiero —le susurró entre labios.

El moreno, pidió permiso para profundizar el beso, mordiendo sus labios. Deslizó su lengua con voracidad, acariciando la de Sora, provocando que ésta para que respondiera a las mismas caricias.

—Yo también —le sonrió al separarse para tomar aire.

Solo bastó eso, para empezar algo con Sora, en un San Valentín.

Su favorito hasta el momento.

* * *

_Esté si me gustó. Voy a decir que intentaré de actualizar los dos fics al mismo tiempo. _  
_Ayuda mucho que ta tenga un resumen de que tratará cada capítulo, y agradezcan que estoy feliz porque Arsenal le ganó al Barcelona y me dio la gana escribir. Juaaaaas._

_Estoy feliz._

_Gracias por leeeeeeer!_


	2. Chocolate

**Reto a la carta**  
_**#2**_ Chocolate.  
**Claim:** Sora T / Tai K.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

** C H O C O L A T E.

* * *

**

—¿Ya tienes listo todo para San Valentín? —le interrogó Mimi a la pelirroja.

Ambas chica se habían tomado la tarde libre, para tener un día de solo chicas. Tenían tiempo sin hablar a solas, así que aprovechaban el momento para ponerse al tanto con sus vidas y los chismes actuales que corrían por la escuela.

—Le regalaré a Tai algunos postres de chocolate —dijo firme y animada —yo misma se los cocinaré.

—Qué hermoso detalle, además ya sabemos qué significa el chocolate para Tai —rió la castaña —No quiero imaginarme cómo se pondrá cuando pruebe los que tú harás.

—Lo sé, en verdad deseo que todo salga bien.

—¡Vamos Sora, tú puedes con eso! —le alentó Mimi —Eres estupenda, y nada les puede salir mal, están enamoradísimos. ¿Ya tienes la receta?

—Se la pedí a mi suegra —se sonrojó.

—Algo mejor que el amor de mamá, es el de la novia —le tomó el hombro —si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes... yo soy una excelente cocinera.

—Gracias, pero trataré de hacerlos sola. No me lo tomes a mal —le regaló una sonrisa.

—Para nada amiga. ¡Yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo!

Ambas soltaron unas risitas. Sora, en su vida se había propuesto hacer postres de chocolate. Ella los compraba, pero esta ocasión era especial, era su primer San Valentín juntos y quería esforzarse, sola para ello. No quería que nadie interveniera en sus planes. Por sus propios méritos y habilidades quería sorprender a Tai, su Tai. A él le encantaba la tarta que su madre preparaba, por eso le pidió la receta y además lo sorprendería con unas galletas, que ella agregaría cómo plato adicional.

Estaba segura que lo lograría.

—Acompáñame a comprar las cosas.

Mimi aceptó gustosa de ir a acompañarle.

* * *

Se había levantado muy temprano para prepararse para cocinar. Estaba feliz, dentro de unas horas Tai probaría sus ricos platillos, estaba segura que le quedarían más que eso. Porque estaba decidida a hacer lo posible por él.

La pelirroja estaba tan enamorada de Tai, que hasta le dio por ponerse a cocinar postres ¿Quién lo iba a decir?

Solamente quería sorprenderlo, consentirlo por tantas alegrías y buenos momentos que la ha hecho pasar en este año. Él se lo mereía y ella podía hacerlo.

Acomodó todos los ingredientes, que compró ayer con Mimi, sobre la mesa, además de que agregó unos cuantos que había en su casa. Incluyendo una pasado frasco de levadura.

Totalmente sonriente se abrochó el mandil a la cintura y empezó de una vez a cocinar.

¡Primero serían las galletas!

_Porque es la receta familiar. Mi receta familiar. Tai las amará tanto cómo yo._

Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sora, imaginar a Tai probando las galletas, que ella había cocinado, la hacia tan feliz... Lo imaginaba a él, feliz comiendo lo que le gusta, chocolate. Chocolate puesto en platillos hechos por ella.

_Ya Sora concéntrate._

Tenía que lograr una mezcla esponjosa con la vainilla, el azucar y la matequilla.

—Doscientos gramos de mantequilla —lo puso en un recipiente grande —ciento cicuenta gramos de azucar —la vació en el recipiente —¿Dos o cinco cucharadas de vainilla? —lo pensó unos segundos —¡Cinco!

Primero error.

Ahora tenía que hacer una mezcla uniforme con los demás ingredientes.

—¿Sómo trescientos gramos de harina? ¡Eso es muy poco! —decidió hacer más galletas —preparó otra mezcla.

—Tres cucharadas de levadura —tomó la vieja levadura, sin darse cuenta de la fecha de caducidad.

Los siguientes pasos de la receta, fueron llevados a pie de la letra. Formó bolitas con la mezcla, y las aplastó con un plato. Después engrasó con mantequilla una charola, espolvoreó la harina, acomodó las galletas que cupieron en ella, las demás las honearía después.

Metió la charola al horno, lo puso a la temperatura exacta y conforme miraba como las galletas eran horneadas lentamente.

—Sólo tienen que estar treinta minutos —miró su reloj —Son las nueve y media. Tai llegara a la una. ¡Ahora el pastel!

Tomó todos los recipientes que había usado para el primer platillo y los colocó en el lava trastes. Despejó el área. No había ensuciado tanto la cocina, las galletas no habían sido tan difícil de preparar, según ella, esperaba que el pastel también resultara fácil. Leyó con cuidado la hoja, agarró otra vasija, y empezó a acremar la mantequilla con el azúcar. Después de unos minutos, siguió el otro paso de la receta; vació los huevos, tres tazas de harina junto con el polvo para hornear y la cocoa. Batió mucho tiempo. Estaba batallando para que todo quedara bien revuelto. Agregando leche, se le pasó la mano, echó más de un vaso.

Se mordió el labio inferior... Tratando de buscar algún remedio.

_No pasa nada._

Y puso la vainilla. Bateó la mezcla por varios minutos más. Batía con más fuerza que con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, derramó la leche, junto con la harina sobre la mesa.

—Maldición.

Luego de limpiar y de batir lo suficiente. Sacó las galletas del horno, aún estaban demasiado calientes y no podía probarlas, peor olían tan bien que creyó que olían cómo sabían. Engrasó el molde y virtió la mezcla del pastel en él. Lo metió al horno y ajustó de nuevo la temperatura.

—Ahora tengo que esperar unos cuarenta minutos —sonrió triunfal —¿Dónde está la crema chantilly?

Se alarmó, mientras la buscaba por todos los rincones de la cocina... Pidiendo a Dios que no estuviera pasando lo que creía...

—¡La olvidé! —maldijo un millón de veces... —¿Qué haré?, ¿Qué hago? —titubeó —Bueno, hay betún de chocolate, me conformaré con esto, no me da el tiempo.

Salió de la cocina y se fue a arreglar para el medio día.

* * *

Una vez lista, bajó a sacar el pastel del horno.

—¿Qué es esto? —exclamó al ver el molde con el "pastel adentro" no tenía forma. Estaba más bien desinflado, sin chiste.

_Debe ser porque está caliente._

Se engañó y metió la otra charola con las galletas al horno. Miró las galletas que ya estaban hechas y el intento de pastel. Sora se empezó a angustiar por lo que podía pasar.

_Y si... no sale bien._

_Tonta. Claro que saldrá bien._

Tomó una galleta y la mordió. Apenas comenzó a masticar, su cara pintó una mueca de desagrado. Trato de pasar la galleta por la garganta, las náuseas aparecieron... Se levantó a escupir el resto que le quedaba. Inmediatamente empezó a fijarse en las fechas de caducidad de los ingredientes que había usado y fue así cómo se dio cuenta de cuál era su error.

—¡Estúpida levadura! —golpeó su frente con su mano —¿Qué hago ahora?

Examinó toda la cocina, de un lado a otro. Así de dio cuenta de que no tenía los suficientes ingredientes cómo para volver a intentar otras galletas, la mantequilla se le había terminado. Seguía moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar la respuesta... o alguien que le ayudara.

—Lo tengo —sacó su celular y en su agenda empezó a buscar el nombre de su amiga, la excelente cocinera.

—Contesta, contesta —dijo al oír el tan desesperante sonido —Necesito que vengas a ayudarme —suplicó —No, no hay problema —soltó una vez Mimi le dijo que no podía ayudarle esta vez.

Arrugó el ceño, al ver que las ideas se le estaban agotando. Matt tampoco podría, él y Mimi estaban juntos. Le había llamado a casi todos sus amigos y nadie pudo tenderle la mano. Sora ya estaba horrizada con la idea de que su San Valentín saldría más que mal. El superior, había salido. Izzy trabajaba en un proyecto. Miyako, Daisuke, Iori tampoco podía. Llamarle a Hikari sería una mala idea, y la dejaría peor aún. Y lo más probable era que Takeru estuviera a su lado.

Ahora estaba angustiada.

Miró el reloj...y apuñó los ojos fuertemente al ver que quedaba menos tiempo.

—No hay de otra.

Apagó el horno. Tomó su bolsa y salió disparada de su edificio.

* * *

Faltaban poco menos de quince minutos para que Taichi llegara. Sora había salido a comprar un pastel y unas galletas. Para hacerlas pasar cómo si ella las hubiese hecho. Pero se sentía tan fatal por mentirle a su novio, sobre los verdaderos origenes se sus postres.

Era una mala novia, por engañarlo.

Pero una mentira blanca no dañaba a nadie.

Acomodó todo de tal forma que parecieran que fueran caseras; apiló las galletas en una charola. Y el pastel, lo dejó igual, solo que se limitó a quitarle la cubierta de arriba, y así despistar.

Se sentó un poco más relajada en el sofá, para así esperarlo más cómodamente. Pero con un cargo de conciencia muy fuerte.

(...)

—Sora, ¿Estás segura que no quieres que pase?

Sora había entrado a la cocina desde hacia más de cinco minutos. Y ya habían pasado veinte desde que llegó. Encima la pelirroja le prohibió tajantemente que entrara a la cocina.

—Ya, voy a entrar —dijo decidido.

—¡No! —la pelirroja salió abruptamente —¡Feliz día! —extendió la charola, para mostrarle las galletas.

Sora agachó un poco la cabeza un poco, estaba apenada. Había tardado en la cocina, solo porque no quería engañar a Tai, pero no había otro remedio.

—Están riquísimas —le dijo Tai una vez que probó las galletas.

Ella le sonrió.

—¡Son las mejores galletas que he comido! —tomó otra —de verdad.

Sora se mordió el labio. Tanto halago le pegaba más en su conciencia. Cada vez se sentía más fatal. Tai creía que era una excelente cocinera, se estaba comiendo todo lo que ella "compró" y que él creía que ella había cocinado para él. Pero no fue así, la verdad era que ella fue un desastre en la cocina. ¿Qué iba a pasar si le pedía que le hiciera más galletas? ¿Tendría que ir a comprarle a escondidas en cada ocasión que se le antonjara? ¿Mentirle una y otra vez y otra vez?

—¿No quieres? —le ofreció al verla tan callada.

—No —chilló.

—¿Por qué no? Están más que deliciosas. Ten prueba —le puso una enfrente de su boca.

—¡No quiero! —le apretó lamano—Tai... yo no las cociné —gritó —¡La verdad es que soy pésima cocinera! ¡Traté de hacerlo pero no pude! Y no me quedó de otra que ira comprar unas galletas y esta tarta. Pero me siento fatal... Te mentí... Perdóname —lo miró histérica —¿Estás enojado?

—¿Enojado por qué?, ¿Por tener la mejor novia del mundo, la que hace todo lo posible por consentirme? —lo pensó —Sí... estoy muy enojado.

Tomó el rostro de Sora delicadamente con sus manos, y la acercó a él, para poder chocar sus labios con los de ella.

—Si por eso debería estar enojado. Estoy furioso.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

—Y para que veas que soy buen novio, probaré tu experimento —se hizo el valiente.

Una vez frente a la enorme pila de galletas de chocolate que Sora había preparado, Tai no dudó en hacerle referencia a su emblema, y sin temor tomó la primera galleta. Se la llevó a la boca, Sora lo miraba atentamente, tratando de decifrar si habían sido del agrado de Tai, pero le fue imposible, porque conforme miraba que Tai seguía mordiendo la galleta, su corazón latía con más fuerza.

—Dime la verdad —le dijo con tristeza.

Sabía que estaban malas, pero le dolería que Tai le dijera eso precisamente.

—Me gustan.

* * *

**_Pobre Tai, se nos va enfermar si se come eso! Chicas necesitara abrazos y mucho cariño. ¿Voluntarias? solo dejen review para el casting la enfermera de Tai. Mil disculpas por el retresado, he tenido una semana de locos y así va a hacer por un buen tiempo. Si mal no lo pienso, hasta el sábado podré actualizar el Mimato y hasta el otro sábado el Taiora. En fin._**

**_Gracias por los comentarios._**

**_Espero que sea de su agrado, en lo particular... me esperaba algo mejor. Pero así quedó._**

**_Besos. _**


	3. Peluche

**Reto a la carta.**  
**_#_5** Peluche.  
**Claim:** Sora T / Tai K.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío. El Fic en cuestión sí. No al plagio. Gracias, de nada.

* * *

**P E L U C H E.**

* * *

Gruñó fuertemente.

―Ya encontré el bolso ―dijo la pelirroja cuando llegó a su habitación, encontrándose con una mirada extraña de Tai ¿Para quién? Arqueó la ceja. ―¿Tai?

Tai lo miraba con suma cautela.

Y este, según Tai, lo desafiaba con la mirada.

El moreno entrecerró los ojos; ya lo estaba hartando.

Era un duelo; lo miraba de mala manera, le daban unas ganas inmensas de estrangularlo y sacarle todo el peluche que llevaba dentro.

Ese maldito oso de peluche que le había regalo a Sora era su enemigo. Frunció la boca.

Un osito color café, lo miraba con sus ojos de plástico. Pero para Taichi esa mirada transmitía algo; y ese algo era _"te voy a fastidiar toda una vida"._

El moreno levantó su mano, para señalar con su dedo índice para qué lado iban sus miradas. Sora, dirigió su vista hacia aquel punto; para toparse con un oso de peluche que reposaba en su cama, de inmediato negó con la cabeza.

―_Quiero ese ―señaló un enorme oso de peluche color café._

―_En un momento señor ―le dijo amenamente la trabajadora del local._

_A Sora le iba a encantar, era el peluche más grande que había visto en Japón. Y el más bonito, según él. No le había consultado a nadie la compra, desde que lo vio supo que era el regalo perfecto para Sora en este San Valentín. _

―_Aquí tiene ―la pequeña mujer apenas y se veía ―pase a liquidarlo a la caja. _

_Tai tomó sonriente el peluche y luego de pagarlo. Se dirigió inmediatamente a su casa, faltaban algunos días para que sea catorce de febrero, así que debía guardarlo muy bien en su alcoba. Estaba tan entusiasmado, sabía que a Sora le iba a encantar ese osito y que a todas las chicas les daría envidia. ¿Qué novio regalaría tamaño de oso?_

―Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso ―se acercó a él. Que estaba parado frente a la cama.

―No me agrada ―resopló girándose a otro lado.

Automáticamente Sora sonrió, mientras abrazaba al chico y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste. Él en cambio se cruzó de brazos, mirando de mala gana el peluche.

El día que le obsequió esa "tragedia" a Sora, pensaba que todo sería miel sobre hojuelas, pero se topó con un enorme muro de concreto. Había pasado por varias etapas; ira descontrolada, celos, sí le tuvo a ese objeto, envidia y ahora era odio.

Porque él ya sentía odio.

Tenía finta de ser un oso adorable, pero no lo era.

Su estúpida sonrisa. Sus perfectas orejas redondas.

_Recostado en la cama, miraba ese oso._

_¿Cómo cuánto medía el oso? _

_Tai lo miró de arriba abajo. ¿Unos ciento cincuenta centímetros? ¿Dos metros?_

_No lo sabía, de lo que sí sabía y estaba seguro. Que ninguna chica recibiría ese regalo._

_Las pupilas se le dilataron al imaginarse, cómo sería premiado ante tal regalo._

_La Pelirroja chocó sus labios contra los de él que correspondía a ese beso tomándola por la cintura. Sora en cambio puso sus manos en el rostro del chico para poder profundizar el beso. El acariciaba los labios de ella, con su lengua, para alargar más ese beso._

―_Todo gracias a un osito ―sonrió embobado ante tal imagen que seguía en su cabeza._

¿Por qué tanto odio?

Primera, porque tuvo que cargarlo todo el día en la escuela. Fue una lata, además de que escuchó cualquier tipo de comentarios pocos gratos hacia él, sí el imbécil de Matt cuánto pudo se mofó de él, ¡Hasta Izzy había hecho pequeños comentarios de ese tipo! el único que lo comprendió fue Davis, que lo defendió las veces que pudo. Esto provocó su ira, mas olvidaba esto porque sabía el gusto que le dio a Sora recibir este oso de regalo, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, esto era el segundo motivo de su odio; los celos.

―_¡Hacen bonita pareja! ―dijo Matt al ver cómo Tai andaba de un lado para otro con el Oso._

―_Eres idiota ―analizó el regalo de pieza a cabeza ―¿Cómo se te ocurrió comprarlo?_

―_No seas envidioso ―le contestó al rubio._

Ni sabía por qué. ¿Celos porque le hacía cariños al Osito de peluche?, ¿Por qué cuando el lidiaba con sujetarlo, ella solo hacía referencia al oso? Cuando él quería ser el centro de atención, por tan buen detalle.

Envidia por la atención de chica.

Y todo eso se sumó hasta llegar al odio.

―Desaparécelo _―_le susurró al oído.

Taichi tragó saliva.

―Anda, si eso te hará sentirte mejor y para demostrarte quién me importa más.

Sonrió.

―Además, su mirada es algo boba.

Y no se dijo más, una sonrisa maliciosa se pintó en su rostro.

* * *

**_Muy cortito. Pero era necesario, digo 8-) se viene lo mejor para estos dos... A parte, no se me ocurría nada, y pensé por qué no? el otro intento de capítulo no me gustó cómo quedó, no lo terminé y no supe cómo seguirle y este me gustó más, espero que les guste. Actualizaré este, para ir pareja con el Mimato._**

_**Reviews, críticas y sugerencias bienvenidas.**_


	4. Declaración

**Reto a la carta.**  
**_#7 _**Declaración.  
**Claim:** Sora T / Tai K.  
**Advertencias:** Ninguna.  
**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es mío. El Fic en cuestión sí. No al plagio. Gracias, de nada. **  
Notas de autor: **Se me fue el muy cojudo malparido internet, pero descuiden, no perdí el tiempo. Me puse a hacer algo de sumo provecho.

* * *

**DECLARACIÓN**

* * *

Estaba harto del coqueteo. Tenía que declarársele a Sora pero, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si cada noche planeaba meticulosamente cómo iba a confesárselo; repasaba sus diálogos, ensayaba frente al espejo, mas cuando llegaba el día las palabras se le esfumaban cada que miraba sus ojos rojizos.

Bufó fastidiado.

Taichi se preguntaba cuándo carajo iba a tener el valor suficiente para decírselo a Sora. En muchas ocasiones lo había intentado, pero su garganta se le secaba, no lograba emitir sonido, simplemente las palabras no fluían.

Desde siempre habían sido amigos, pero de un tiempo acá la empezó a ver de manera distinta, de hecho ya había tenido varias citas y se la pasaban de lo mejor juntos, él funcionaba con ella. Era el tiempo de empezar una relación. Pero maldito cobarde que era.

El sonido de su celular lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Hola ―saludó mediante el teléfono.

―Ya estamos afuera de tu departamento. Baja.

―Ya voy Matt, no te desesperes.

Tomó su chamarra y antes de abrir la puerta se formuló en su mente el pensamiento de "_esta noche será". _Sonrió bobamente.

―Ya era hora señorita ―mencionó Matt ―Déjame decirte que tanto maquillaje no te sirvió de nada.

Tai primero observó quiénes iban en el auto; Matt y Mimi en los asientos detrás iba Takeru, pero ahora ya lo acompañaban él y su hermana.

―¿Y los demás? ―esperaba ver a Sora en el auto.

―Izzy, Davis, Yolei, Ken y Cody van con Jou ―dijo la castaña ―Sora dijo que llegaría por su cuenta. Su mamá la dejaría de paso o algo así.

―No te preocupes hermano, allá la verás.

Tai se sonrojó. Matt que lo observaba con el espejo retrovisor sonrió ante el gesto de su amigo. Los demás chicos soltaron una enorme carcajada.

* * *

―Este lugar no se parece nada a los que frecuentamos ―mencionó el castaño al entrar a un pequeño pero acogedor bar.

―Tienes razón; es menos concurrido y ruidoso ―Tk observó de punta a punta el lugar ―Pero no me parece mal este cambio de aires. Además es mucho más íntimo y cómodo.

―¡Y lo mejor tiene karaoke! ―gritó entusiasmada la castaña.

Los otros chicos no tardaron en llegar, se sentaron en una mesa grande que daba enfrente del templete donde se ponían a cantar. Mimi esperaba ansiosa la hora de poder cantar. Izzy, Kari, Takeru y Jou mantenían una larga conversación, ambos tenían diferentes bebidas alcohólicas. Davis y Yolei discutían cómo ya les era costumbre, Ken armado de paciencia miraba a su novia y a su amigo, él más que nadie sabía cómo eran. Tai que estaba un poco más alejado del resto miraba atento la puerta, esperando a que una cabellera roja la atravesara.

―Mimi, ¿Estás segura de que Sora vendrá? ―rascó su cabeza.

―Completamente segura ―entrecerró los ojos al contestarle.

―Es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

―Ya Don Juan, solamente han pasado treinta minutos. No debe de tardar ―le dio un sorbo a su margarita.

El moreno le dio un largo trago a su cerveza, el alcohol le daría el valor. Se había propuesto declarársele hoy. Aunque la suerte y el mundo girara en su contra. Tai al terminar su bebida, se levantó para ir a la barra y pedir más.

―Me da otro tarro de cerveza ―le pidió al barman.

―¿Qué te ocurre Tai? ―Mimi se acercó al moreno. Lo notó distinto todo el camino ―¿Es por Sora?, ¿Discutieron?

―Pienso pedirle que sea mi novia ―le soltó rápidamente a la castaña.

Maldición. Por qué ahora no se apenó en decirlo. Era un estúpido.

―Aquí tiene señor ―dijo el barman ―¿Gusta algo señorita?

Mimi negó con la cabeza. Y por unos minutos hubo un largo silencio.

―¿Qué te impide pedírselo? ―no comprendía el problema.

―Se me va la voz cuando quiero decírselo.

―Hmm ―se giró a él ―Tai Kamiya sintiendo vergüenza, jamás en vida me imaginé que escucharía eso ―la castaña sonrió ―Venga Tai, tú eres el digielegido del valor, eso te hace el más valiente de todos ―meneó su cabeza, buscaba las palabras correctas ―No hay ningún riesgo, si ese es el miedo. Ella te quiere y tú la quieres a ella. ¡Adelante!

―Pero.

―Pero nada Tai. No tienes nada que perder amigo. Te traerá cosas maravillosas una simple preguntita ―lo alentó ―Tendrás ganancias muy buenas ganancias. Solo tienes que calmarte, armarte de paciencia y hacer que el valor fluya por tus venas y así…

―Las palabras vendrán ―ambos sonrieron ampliamente ―¡Gracias Mimi, eres la mejor! ―Tomó su bebida ―¡Brindo por ti!

―Espera ―alejó la bebida de la boca de su amigo ―Sea lo que sea, no sigas bebiendo. Que feo que estés ebrio en un momento tan especial. Tai el valor está en ti, no en el alcohol.

―Disculpen señoritas, pero el pueblo aclama su presencia en el karaoke ―interrumpió Matt.

―¡Sí! ―exclamó alegre ―¡Karaoke!

―Y a ti qué te ocurre ―le interrogó Matt una vez que Mimi se fue dando brincos de alegría a cantar.

―Qué tienes mucha suerte, tienes una gran novia Yamato Ishida ―provocó que las mejillas del rubio se sonrojaran ante el comentario ―Y que si la haces sufrir, te las verás conmigo.

―Tranquilo defensor de las causas nobles, yo sé cuidarla y quererla ―pasó su brazo por el hombro de su amigo, para demostrarle que hablaba en serio.

―Lo sé confío en ti.

―Y en cuanto a ti, yo te digo lo mismo ―movió de arriba a abajo sus cejas _(1313) _―Y cuándo…

―Hoy ―lo interrumpió rápidamente ―Hoy es el día, al fin me armé de valor.

―En ese caso felicidades. Ya era hora Romeo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Sora había llegado a la velada, se disculpó con los chicos por la demora. Los chicos se estaban divirtiendo, fue ameno escuchar a Mimi en las primeras quince canciones, pero ellos también se contagiaron de ese entusiasmo y una vez que la castaña soltó el micrófono, no en muy buenos términos. Davis y Ken tomaron el escenario, y a sorpresa de todos llevaban un buen ritmo.

Tai había tratado de acercarse a Sora pero fue imposible hablarle porque no estuvieron tanto tiempo a solas.

―¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por ahí? ―le susurró a Sora.

La pelirroja asistió con la cabeza y ambos salieron del lugar.

Hacía frío, las calles estaban algo desiertas debido a que era muy tarde. El cielo estaba completamente lleno de estrellas.

―Qué bonito cielo ―la pelirroja lo contempló.

El castaño sonrió, sus ojos brillaban más con la luz de las estrellas. Siguieron con su caminata, hablaban de nada, pero el silencio era agradable para ambos. Las últimas semanas en la vida de Sora habían sido las mejores, porque salió con Tai. ¡Tai! Su mejor amigo, el chico popular, el capitán del equipo de fútbol. Sin dudas este era un sueño… un mágico sueño.

―Sora ―Tai se detuvo ―Estas semanas han más que buenas para mí. Me la he pasado genial contigo.

―Las mías igual ―caminar tan cerca de Tai, sentir su calidez no lo cambiaba por nada.

―Este ―aclaró su garganta. Joder el perfume de ella lo aturdía ―Yo…

―¿Tú? ―arqueó la ceja. Acercándose más a él.

Taichi se detuvo. Entrelazó sus manos con las de Sora y ambos se miraron fijamente por un rato; él se sentía anclado a sus ojos. Y ella ni se diga, estaba más que anclada.

―Me preguntaba si ―ya se le fueron las palabras. ¿Dónde estaba el valor en esos momentos? ―este…

―¿Si? ―después de todo tenía intuición femenina.

El chico bajó un poco la vista para concentrarse en un punto; los labios de Sora. Tan rojos, carnosos, apetitosos ¿Y deliciosos?

―Uh ―murmuró con tristeza. Era la misma historia, él que quedaba mudo. Ella que creyó que por fin sería su novia.

―Esto ―impulsivo cómo siempre. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

―Tai, ¿Qué hiciste? ―se sonrojó un poco, eso no se lo esperaba.

―Es cierto. ¡¿Qué hice? ―se regañó porque quería más. Ahora chocó sus labios con los de la chica, era un suave beso que quería llegar a más. Con delicadeza pidió permiso para profundizarlo; le fue concedido. Eso era el cielo. Con ternura, acarició la boca de la chica con su lengua. Se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

¡Tai la había besado! ¡La besó! Trató de no soltar un chillido de mera alegría. Estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Tai por su parte sabía que tenía que hacer la pregunta formal… recordó las palabras de Mimi y recordó el beso que se acababa de dar con Sora, si eran novios podrían besarse más y más. Sus mejillas se tiñeron rojizas.

―Si quieres más besos ―puso cara de galán ―Tendrás que ser mi novia ―habló con socarronería.

―Entonces qué me recomiendas ―se abrazó del cuello del chico.

―Fácil, qué seas mi novia.

* * *

_No hay Taiora malo verdad? ;_; Gracias por leer y seguir leyendo. La señora Darcy no está dada conforme con esto, más que la última parte. Pero es lo que hay. Yo sé que todos los Taioras son bien recibidos XDD (Bueno no todos, pero no quiero sonar petulante). Espero que les haya gustado, review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenida. _


End file.
